A Hope To Love
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: It's Ky Kiske's Birthday. Through his conversation with Johnny, Ky realized that he hasn't found the love of his life, yet. But all of that changed, when Dizzy arrived later that night, with an intention of more than just visiting. KyXDizzy LEMON!
1. The Crazy Party

This is my first Guilty Gear Fanfic, Please, Enjoy! I'm a fan of the Ky/Dizzy Pairing, because they're not only cute and perfect for each other, They're also CANON. Anyways, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, they belong to ARC SYSTEM WORKS.

Ky Kiske, the famous holy white knight, is having a thing he never experienced before, that's right, he's having a Birthday Party, in his own luxurous apartment, a damned Birthday Party, Ky doesn't even know why he planned a Birthday Party in the first place, through all his years, this is the first time he celebrated his Birthday, Ugh! What the hell is wrong with him? But it's too late now, they're already here, at his apartment, chatting, laughing, drinking and even singing. Well, atleast it will be a nice change of pace, Ky thought that this will be a nice break from all that fighting, so, might as well go with it, along the the living area of his apartment, are the people he invited for his Birthday Party, Sol Badguy, Bridget, Jam Kuradoberi, and May and Johnny with their female Pirate crews, But something is bothering him, Dizzy hasn't arrived yet, even though Dizzy is the first person he invited for his Birthday Party. He waited for hours, and she is still not here, so he decided to screw some time with his friends for a while.

"Hey, Bridget. How do I look in my new hair?" asked the top, pretty-boy of Guilty Gear, Ky Kiske. Since it has been months, his golden locks has grown just a little bit.

"Well, it's not bad, you look more girly though." said the gender-confused(What the hell IS this guy's gender?) Bridget, who is all the while, sitting on a couch and looking on a pocketmirror passionately while continuously saying to himself "I'm so beautiful, it scares me."

"Girly? That's a cheap comment from someone who is much more girlier than… I don't know… any girl" says Ky.

"Oh Ky, Thank you, that's so sweet of you." Bridget replied while smiling with sparkling eyes towards Ky, then returned to his routine.

"_Geez, talk about gayish attributes, I wouldn't wanna be on his shoes… Or high heels, more like._" Ky said quietly, while just noticing that Bridget is actually wearing a gown of some sort and high heeled sandals. Ky thought that Bridget could surpass ANY Fairy Tale Princess with that attire, seriously.

Ky Kiske took the time to look at the party's surroundings, his long-time rival, Sol Badguy is sharing a drink with Johnny, nothing wrong with that. May and some of her female Pirate crews are just there, happily chatting with each other while eating at some of the French food he prepared, nothing unusual there. Bridget is still in a lone couch, admiring his feminine appearance, its Bridget's nature, nothing strange in particular in that. Jam Kuradoberi, the girl with an attitude of a 10 year old, and who was once obsessed with him, is staring curiously at his treasured collection of expensive teacups, nothing unusual with---WHAAATT! NOT MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL TEACUPS! He placed both of his hands on the side of his head in horror, and his mouth in an 'o' pattern.

"JAM! Get away from my teacups!" Ky said, while quickly rushing to the aid of his prized collection.

"Hmmm, Ky has a strange collection." Jam said, then proceeded to lift one of her hands to touch at what's in front of her. Suddenly, she felt someone slapped the hand she lifted, and it hurts.

"Owww! Who's the wise guy!?" says Jam, turning to look at the one who slapped her hand.

"Don't touch my teacups!" Ky said angrily.

"Why? I was just looking at it."

"You'll burn a hole through them if you keep staring at them for too long!"

"_Geez, talk about teacup obsession… I'm starting to wonder if he's really a boy or a girl_." Jam said on the back of her mind.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Ky said, snapping Jam out of her thoughts.

"Alright, alright, I'll go chat with May and her crew then. Later!" Jam said while walking away.

"Good, and don't you ever go near my precious teacups again!"

"Geez!" Jam simply said with a shrug. In the back of Jam's mind, she can't help but find Ky's obsession with expensive teacups to be adorable, and she enjoyed Ky's reaction, it's the first time Jam saw him act like that, and just over a mere collection of teacups? Cute.

When Jam was out of sight, Ky walked forward to the cabinet where his teacup collection is in, and patted them gently with care.

"Ohhh, My beautiful teacups, did she scare you? Don't worry, it's all over now, I made her go away." Ky said towards his teacups, tears almost trickling down his eyes.

"I have to go now, my babies, stay safe." He said, then gave his teacup collection a loving Flying Kiss, then proceeded to walk off. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a thick, strong arm was around his shoulder, he turned his head in horror to see a drunken Sol Badguy, looking at him with perverted eyes.

"Hey, hot momma! What do you say we hang-out at my place after this, huh?" said Sol.

"Wait! Sol, I'm Ky Kiske, Damn it!" He said with an annoying expression, this is certainly not his day.

"Ky Kiske? That's a lovely name, and you can call me Sol Badguy! I'm the toughest fighter in the world!" said the drunken Sol, before laughing out loud and taking another huge gulp of whatever the hell he's drinking.

Great, this is just great! first, Ky had to keep Jam away from his treasured teacups, and now he has to keep away from Sol and his maniacal intentions? Damn! What else could go wrong?

"Come on, baby! Let's have a little 'Talk' at my place after this." said the desperate Sol.

Oh my God! Did Sol just asked him for a little 'Talk'? He knew himself that he is a Bishounen(Boys with a sexy Girls' features). But he didn't knew that he is so much like that, that even his long-time rival will even screw him three ways to Sunday! And one more thing, they are both guys!

"Please, Sol! Open your eyes! I'm your long-time rival, Ky!" Ky said, now trying desperately to free himself from Sol's strong arms, but to no avail, a normal-acting Sol is strong enough, how much more strong is a drunken Sol?

God, help him, his didn't want his well-being to be destroyed here, his well-toned butt might get the beating of it's life, and just the thought of a drunken Sol screwing him disgusts him, "Okay, my well-toned ass, it's been nice knowing ya!". Suddenly, as if his prayers are answered, Johnny appeared behind Sol and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Sol! That's your rival, Ky Kiske, not a hot vixen." Johnny said behind Sol.

Then, as if a big boulder hitted Sol's thick skull, he snapped out his perverted thoughts and looked focusely on who is on his arms.

"Ewww, In your dreams! Ky!" Sol said, while getting away quickly and taking another gulp at that big bottle of… What the hell is that thing?

"Look who's talking, you Hentai! You're the one that put your arms on me, and flirted with me like I'm some kind of payed-up prostitute, or something! Hell, you are even forcing me to come to your place, and have a little… Ugh! Disgusting!" Ky shouted to Sol, whose back is turned to him.

"Whatever Birthday boy! Admit it, you REALLY like to do that 'Talking' in my place!" says Sol, a big grin forming on his drunken face, and then turning to walk towards the table where he is previously seated with Johnny.

"In your dreams! Hentai!" Ky shouted to the now, far-away Sol. Ky is now breathing heavily with anger, then Johnny put one of his hands on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sorry about that, Ky."

When Johnny said this, Ky calmed down a little bit, atleast his Bishounen butt is safe.

"Really, Johnny. I thought I was going to lose my virginity tonight!"

"Would that be… Ass virginity?" Johnny jokingly asked.

"Johnny!"

"Oh, sorry buddy."

Johnny paused for a while, before it hit him.

"But, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you had sex with a girl before?" Johnny asked curiously."

"No, I haven't." Ky simply replied.

"Hahaha! I already knew that you had the looks! But, I'd never knew that you're a virgin! I mean, with a body and face like that, you can screw any hot vixen you want." Johnny said, while laughing.

"Look, Johnny. It's not that I found sex to be disgusting, it's just that, I want to give my virginity to a girl whom I really love." Ky said, while inspecting his guests from afar.

"Keh! Let me put it this way, buddy." Johnny said while adjusting his glasses.

Ky looked directly at Johnny, but Johnny was looking the other way, and Johnny began to say a quote, which is quite unusual.

"Love is like a Bird, when you let it out of it's cage, if the Bird is yours, it WILL come back to you."

"What if the Bird DIDN'T come back to you?" asked Ky.

"Then, Shoot it! Damned, Bird!" Johnny answered with a big, happy grin.

"Very funny, Johnny."

"Keheheh! But seriously Ky, if you want to lose your virginity, don't hesitate to ask me. I can have May, or maybe some of our female pirate crews to ease your suffering."

"Are you that desperate?" Ky asked, with one eyebrow raised up.

"Sure am, and remember, I don't hesitate to help a friend, especially you." Johnny replied, then proceeded to walk towards his previous, drinking-session with Sol.

But Ky suddenly called him, Johnny stopped halfway.

"Johnny!" Ky said, in a tone that only the two of them can hear, with his back turned towards Johnny.

"Yeah?"

"Is it so wrong… To reserve sex for one's true love?" Ky asked, looking down.

"Not, really." Johnny said, continuing to walk off, but then, he stopped again. "But remember, buddy. You're still young, you can still have fun, you can still find wonders in your life." Johnny said, finishing his statement, then finally walked towards Sol for another round of drink-fest.

Ky stood momentarily to think about what Johnny said. Johnny's right, he's still young, he can still find many wonders at his current age, like what he is doing right now, he's having a Birthday Party with his beloved friends, though Jam and Sol annoyed him earlier, he's still happy, because for once, instead of seeing useless battles and bloodshed, he's seeing a sight of contented happiness, a sight of pure bliss, he really wished that these days would last forever, a day where he will only see sights of people being contented and happy, including that of Gears, and that's the reason why he didn't killed Dizzy, because he KNOWS, that someday, People and Gears will live happily together, that's… that's all he ever dreamed of, and he will never lose HOPE of seeing a beautiful world like that, and he will continue to fight for it, no matter what it takes.

After he thought over this, he smiled, and proceeded to join the fun of the Party.

Well, that's Chapter one. The LEMON Part is on Chapter two, don't read that if sex is uncomfortable for you.


	2. No Regrets

This is Chapter two, and this is the Ky/Dizzy LEMON part, don't read ahead if sex offends you, you've been warned.

The Party went smoothly the rest of the night, they've done Food-fights, smashing Pinyadas, May and Jam pinning Ky in a wall, so that Johnny and Sol can shoot him with shaked-up wines, and even an arm-wrestling contest. When the Party is over, all of Ky's friends, even Sol, said their good-byes to him and greeted him another 'Happy Birthday!' By the time they're already gone, his apartment was a mess, but still, the fun he had with his friends made him just laughed over it. Since, cleaning is part of his daily routine, the mess didn't surprised him, he took a look at the big clock at his apartment, it read: 11:33PM, there's still time for him to clean the mess up, then afterwards, he will take a bath and go to sleep.

While cleaning the mess up, Ky suddenly thought about Dizzy, she didn't came to his Birthday Party, by any chance, did she forget? Ky initially planned to call her later at the apartment he rented for her, near the forest(Dizzy's request), but at this time of night?

She's probably down-right sleeping by now. Nah! He'll call her tomorrow, for now, he has to clean this mess up.

"Damn! Arghhh!" Ky groaned, while stretching his sore arms, his friends made a lot of mess than he thought, and his arms and body are as sore as hell, the apartment is now clean, but at the cost of his energy, his body is practically killing him, and he eagerly proceeded to stand up and walked towards the shower room, perhaps, a warm, soothing, bath will relieve his sore body. When he got to the shower room, he immediately stripped his Holy Order Official Uniform and allowed himself to be drenched by the lukewarm water, he moaned slightly at the touch of the warm liquid. He began to apply an extremely, intoxicating soap in his body, then applied some shampoo to his drenched Golden hair, then, comes his conditioner, He spotted his Toothbrush, along with his Toothpaste and Mouthwash in the cabinet of the shower room, and began to promptly brushed his teeth, then, gurgled a good amount of Mouthwash, after that, he took his facial cleanser, and rubbed it's contents gently to his face, "A Knight has to keep his facial features perfect, at all times!" He said in the back of his mind.

Moments later, Ky emerged from the steaming shower room and put a towel around his waist, and a face towel around the back of his neck, he proceeded to head towards the Refrigerator to get himself a nice, cold can of Mango Juice, then proceeded to head upstairs to his room to dress himself up. After he dressed himself up with a T-Shirt and a Boxer shorts, he was about to go to sleep when he heard the doorbell rang, Ky proceeded to walk downstairs and looked at the Clock at the living area, 1:07AM, who could be visiting him at this time of night?.. Err.. Early morning, more like? Could it be his friends?

"They probably forgot something. Well, only one way to find out." Ky said to himself, and began to open the door.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Ky said as politely as he could, with his eyes closed, but with a smile on his face.

"Ky. Hello." the person said. Ky then opened his eyes, and was quite shock to see the familiar Blue-haired girl, standing in front of him.

"Oh, Dizzy. It's you, please, come in!"

"Thank you, Ky." She said, then proceeded to walk inside.

"So, Dizzy. What brings you at this time? Would you care for some Tea?" says Ky.

"I'm.. I'm here to.." Dizzy began while turning around to face Ky.

"Yes, Dizzy?"

Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Dizzy's clothes dissolved into nothingness, revealing her fully naked form in front of Ky.

"I'm here to give you… you're Birthday Present." Dizzy said, now looking at Ky straight in his eyes.

The Holy Knight found himself speechless at the sight of the Gear, fully naked in front of him, he tried to speak, but the words won't come out, now Dizzy is beginning to get close to him.

"Ky... Open up your Birthday Present." Dizzy said seductively, then she leaned forward and looked up at Ky, her sparkling Brown eyes looking up at Ky's beautiful Blue eyes, and then she kissed Ky passionately in the lips and wrap her arms around the back of Ky's neck.

Ky is still in his sleeping attire, but he could feel Dizzy's breast pressing against his chest, and her bare pussy rubbing against his boxers, this is wrong, and he knows it, he told himself that he will not have sex with anybody but his true love, and as Dizzy's tongue darted out and touched his teeth, he somehow regained enough of his composure to push her aside.

"Dizzy, what the hell are you doing!?" Ky asked, while going away a little bit from her.

"Ky? What's wrong?" Dizzy asked, and she's still moving forward towards Ky.

Ky stepped backward and his back hit a wall, he turned to look at Dizzy who is now in front of him again, her hands on either side of him, pinning him against the wall, he is trapped. This is not good, this is so sudden.

"Dizzy, why are you doing this?" he asked, his whole body trembling.

"Ky.. I have a confession to make. Please, listen." She said.

Ky just stared at her confusingly, then Dizzy proceeded to whisper in his left ear.

"I love you.. Ky."

Ky just leaned in the wall there. Dumbfounded. Did Dizzy just said that she loves him?

"D-Dizzy." He began, but was silenced by one of Dizzy's fingers.

"Ky, I really love you… Believe me."

Ky then finally overcame his composure to say something.

"Dizzy.. Y-you love me?.. W-why?" he asked, trying to find a reason to stop their activity.

"Because.. You are the first person to show me real kindness, the first person who gave me a reason to live, and the first person to give me a home. But despite how people treat a Gear like me, you gave me all of this. You lent a hand to such a lonely heart" says Dizzy.

Ky then calmed down a bit, the trembling on his body ceased, but he still can't say something.

Dizzy then put the both of her hands on both of Ky's cheeks, and made him look at her.

"Ky.. It was everything about you that I fell for, you have a gentle and kind heart, you are also handsome, cute, and I'd be lying if I didn't say you have such a nice body… But, I really do love you, Ky." Dizzy said, finishing her explanation.

Ky then finally realized the fact that Dizzy really does love him, he could see it in Dizzy's eyes that she is not lying, he remembered the past days where he is helping her learn who she truly is, he thought about his feelings for her, does he love Dizzy? Does he feel the same way as Dizzy? He searched deep into the depths of his heart, and finally found the answer, he loves Dizzy, just as much as she loves him.

"Dizzy.. I-I love you, too." Ky finally confessed.

That was all that Dizzy needed, she hugged him and pressed her naked form into Ky's warm, soothing body. Ky is no longer in doubt, he is no longer confused, he is no longer ashamed. Ky hugged Dizzy's naked form back, Dizzy IS the girl worthy to have his virginity, he promptly remembered the quote that Johnny told him "Love is like a Bird, when you let it out of it's cage, if the Bird is yours, it WILL come back to you.", Ky said a 'Thank you, Johnny." In the back of his mind.

Dizzy then proceeded to look at Ky, who is still pinned on the wall.

"Ky.. Make love to me." She said in a longing tone.

Ky smiled, and then, Dizzy gave him a passionate, loving kiss, which Ky gladly returned, then Dizzy darted out her tounge, demanding entrance inside Ky's mouth, Ky promptly opened up the entrance and allowed Dizzy to explore the insides of his mouth, Dizzy loved the taste of Ky's mouth, his mouth taste like Sweet, Bubblegum, and his scent is simply intoxicating, Ky's scent is like a thousand flowers in a fresh, morning breeze, that she wants to be close to him for all eternity. Ky too, admired the taste of Dizzy's mouth, her mouth taste like strawberries, and her scent smells like Vanilla, and it fits her perfectly. After a while of kissing, they pulled away to get some air, a trickle of saliva connecting their tongues together, Ky then carried Dizzy towards the couch, when they got there, Ky sat on the couch and have Dizzy sat on his lap, her breasts right in front of his face.

"Touch me." She said desperately.

Ky then wasted no time, he removed his shirt, and then, he planted kisses on Dizzy's neck and cupped both of her breasts with his hands, using his thumbs to rub her pink nipples.

"Oh, Ky…" she moaned, her right hand brushing against Ky's soft, golden hair.

Ky then noticed that Dizzy's nipples are now hardened, he pulled away from her neck to suck her right nipple, and then pinching the other one. Dizzy was in pure bliss, she can't describe the feeling, it's simply too good to describe it, Ky's delicate tongue working it's way up and down her right nipple and his other hand pinching the other, her pussy is now leaking because of the treatment she's getting from Ky.

"Ky.. Ohh.. Ky.. Don't stop!"

Dizzy's moans are music to Ky's ears, and it turned him on even more, he continued his treatment, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. When he finally pulled away to breathe, Dizzy pulled his face up, and kissed him lovingly. She then felt something rubbing her pussy, and she noticed the bulge in Ky's boxers, she smiled at him, and then, got off of Ky and sat down, his bulge now in front of her .

"Ky.. Let me ease your tension.." Dizzy said seductively, while licking her lips.

"Go ahead, who am I to turn down a lovely lady's request?" Ky said, a chivalrous tone in his voice.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kiske, how gentlemanly of you." says Dizzy with a happy smile.

"My pleasure, milady." Ky said, still in a chivalrous tone.

Ky then allowed Dizzy to remove his boxers, Ky's erect manhood now standing proudly in front of her, Dizzy admired it for a short while, and then, grabbed his cock and proceeded to lick the tip, her tongue moving up and down. Ky moaned lightly at the tingling sensation, She continued her licking, and soon, a trickle of cum came out of the tip, she licked it, and admired it's sweetness, it taste like Cinnamon.

"Ky, you taste so sweet…" She said, while looking up at Ky.

"I take that as a compliment." says Ky, while smiling down at her

"I want more.. of your sweetness.." Dizzy said, before resuming her treatment.

Dizzy then put the tip of Ky's cock Inside her mouth, while simultaneously jacking him off, Ky arched his head and looked up at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes.

"Uhhhhh…" He moaned, enjoying the treatment he's getting from her.

Soon, more sweet cum leaked out of Ky's cock, and Dizzy drank every bit of it, addictingly, like a hungry Baby longing for the Mother's breast milk, Dizzy then stopped jacking Ky off, and engulfed the whole of his cock inside her mouth.

"Guh!" Ky simply moaned at the warmness of her mouth.

Dizzy began to bob her head up and down slowly, drinking his cum at the same time, she continued her session in a slow, steady rhythm, then Dizzy looked up to see that Ky had his head arched and looking up at the ceiling while breathing heavily, he is obviously enjoying this, and this made Dizzy go faster.

"Dizzy…" He said, in between his breaths.

Dizzy bobbed her head up and down Ky's cock in a more faster rate, while trying her best to drink large amounts of cum leaking from the tip. Ky is feeling it, he is about to explode.

"Dizzy.. No.. Don't.."

Despite Ky's warning, Dizzy continued. and within seconds, Ky groaned loudly, and then exploded inside her mouth, Dizzy can't drink all of his sweet cum at the same time, there is simply too many, she let go of Ky's cock and pumped the large strands of his cum on her face, some even went on her hair, Dizzy moaned happily at the feeling of Ky's hot seed in her face, she continued to jack him off until no more cum will come out.

Ky then looked down at Dizzy, and saw that her face is a mess, full of his hot, sticky cum.

"I'm sorry, Dizzy…" Ky said, ashamed of what he has done.

Dizzy simply giggled, and then used one of her hands to wipe her face clean, and afterwards, she licked Ky's sweet cum off her hands.

"You are so chivalrous, Ky." She said, while looking up at him.

"Can you blame me?" He asked jokingly.

Dizzy then proceeded to stand up, and wrapped her arms around Ky's neck, giving him a loving hug, her head resting on one of his shoulder.

"Oh, Ky. You are so kind, and caring. And that's the reason why I love you.." says Dizzy.

Ky smiled, and then hugged her back lovingly, he felt something wet rubbing on his hips, and looked down to see that Dizzy's pussy was now dripping wet.

"Looks like it's my turn." Ky said in a soft tone.

Dizzy smiled, and then lied down on her back in the couch, Ky parted her legs and lowered his head, her leaking pussy was now in front of his face, and it continuously emitted an intoxicating scent.

"It can't wait for a nice treatment, can't it?" Ky jokingly asked, while looking at Dizzy.

"It wants your love, Ky. Please, make it's wishes come true.." Dizzy answered, with a big smile on her face.

"It will be my pleasure, milady."

Ky then proceeded to lick the tip of her pussy, his delicate tongue moving up and down in a slow and steady pace, tasting her honey in the process. Dizzy is now breathing heavily, she put one of her hands in her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Ky.. Ohhh.. Keep doing that.." She said in between her breaths.

Ky continued his treatment, eliciting more moans of pure pleasure from the Gear, and this in turn, drove him nuts. Ky parted the lips of her pussy, and then put his tongue inside her, this made Dizzy's hand that's been keeping Dizzy from screaming to lose it's hold on her mouth, she is now down-right shrieking.

"Ohhhh!.. KY!"

Ky licked her insides in a gentle pace, moving it around and tasting her sweet honey at the same time, he continued to explore her insides until he found what he was looking for. Ky pinched a tiny lump of skin, and Dizzy's world went white, now all she cares about is the incredible pleasure that Ky is giving her right now.

"KY! Oh, Ky!" Dizzy screamed, both of her hands now holding Ky's soft, golden hair, keeping him in place.

Ky then noticed that Dizzy's pussy is now leaking too much juices, he could tell that she was close to her climax, he increased the speed of his licking, and Dizzy felt it.

"Oh, Ky! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" she screamed.

Dizzy threw her head back and climaxed into Ky's awaiting face. There was too many, but Ky tried his best to lick all of her honey, he began to lick her pussy clean, then afterwards, he wiped his face clean. Dizzy then grabbed Ky's face and pulled him in for another deep, passionate kiss, they could taste their own cum mixing, giving their kiss a sweet, tangy flavor, when they pulled away to breathe, they both looked at each other's eyes, and as Dizzy recovered from the most incredible orgasm in her life, she cupped both of Ky's cheeks.

"Oh, Ky.. I want you.. I want to be one with you.." said Dizzy, with a desperate tone in her voice.

"is this your first time?.. I don't want to hurt you.." Ky professed with a worried look on his perfect, handsome face.

"I-It's alright.. I'm prepared for it.. I want you.. to take my maidenhood"

Ky thought about it for while, he obviously can't turn down Dizzy's request, not when they have gotten this far.

"Alright.." Ky said, while getting off of Dizzy.

"Just.. Be gentle.." uttered Dizzy.

"I will.." Ky replied.

Ky positioned his cock in front of Dizzy's pussy, and then, proceeded to slid it inside, gentle and slow, he continued to slid it in, until he felt something blocking him from continuing, her Innocence, she yelped in pain when he touched it with the tip of his cock.

"Don't worry, Dizzy... I won't continue, unless you told me to." says Ky.

"T-Thank you, Ky.. Go ahead.. Slowly.." Dizzy replied, while hugging Ky tightly.

Ky nodded, and continued very slowly, Dizzy's arms are tightly locked up around his shoulders, and her legs tightly around his waist, Ky can see it on Dizzy's face that she is in a lot of pain, he didn't want to hurt her, Damn it! Why can't he be the one in pain, instead of her? He can't stand that fact. Ky planned to withdraw his cock from her pussy, but Dizzy stopped him half-way.

"Ky, Don't.. It's alright.." She said, tears almost trickling down her eyes.

"Dizzy.. I really don't want to hurt you.. Should we stop this?" he asked, with a very worried look.

"No.. Please, Ky.." Dizzy said, getting disappointed, she really wished that he would continue this, she want him, she want him to take her.

"Alright, then.. But, just tell me if you want me to stop." He said, before continuing to slide his cock inside her pussy.

Dizzy just nodded and closed her eyes, she was getting impatient, in order for her to experience Ky's warm love, she needs to go through this pain, she has to.

Then, to Ky's shock, Dizzy used her legs that's been tightly around his waist to pull the whole length of his cock inside her, her barrier broke, and she tried to scream, but Ky kissed Dizzy, thus preventing her, after a while, he let go of her lips, and saw tears trickling down her eyes.

"That really hurts.. and a lot more than I thought it would.." She said, she was tempted to cry, but Ky's smiling face in front of her made her forget it.

"I know.. And I really wish that I was the one who felt that, instead of you.. Even though it's my first time, as well." Ky said, while kissing the tears trickling down from Dizzy's eyes.

The both of them giggled at each other, at the fact that both of them took each other's virginity. The pain that Dizzy is feeling ceased, and she now wants Ky, more than ever. She cupped both of Ky's cheeks, looking at his beautiful, loving, Blue eyes.

"Oh, Ky.. Take me! Take me, and make me yours!" She begged.

"I'd be happy to, Dizzy." He replied.

Ky then began to pump his cock inside her pussy in a gentle pace, Dizzy was now moaning and screaming at the same time, she can't describe the pleasure she is receiving from Ky, this is countless times more incredible than what they did earlier, she wrapped her arms around Ky, and wrapped her legs around his waist, to make him go deeper.

"Ohhh… Ky.. So good.." Dizzy happily said, in between her moans.

Ky continued to pump into Dizzy's tight box, sometimes gradually increasing his speed, and he was rewarded with countless moans escaping from Dizzy's mouth, music to his ears.

"Ky…"

"Dizzy…"

They both looked at each other, Ky still pumping into her.

"Ky.. Please, touch me." Dizzy begged with a longing look towards Ky.

Ky gladly complied to her request, and turned his attention on her breasts, and began to suck and lick her right nipple, while cupping and massaging her left breast.

"Ky.. I love the way.. That you touch me." uttered Dizzy.

"Guuuhhh…" Ky simply moaned at her statement.

Ky can't believe it, Dizzy is tight! And the hotness of her insides only makes things more pleasurable to him. Ky then switched to a sitting position, and Dizzy sat on his lap, facing him, they smiled at each other, then gave each other a kiss. Dizzy then wrapped her arms around Ky's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, her head resting on his left shoulder, Ky resumed his previous business of pumping her hot, wet box. Oh God! Dizzy is much more tighter in this position.

"Dizzy.. you're so tight!" Ky manage to utter, his breathing now becoming heavy, he's cock is practically being strangled.

"Oh, Ky.. Harder! Faster! Please!" Dizzy begged, she embraced Ky tighly, and wrapped her legs around his waist more forcefully, savouring all Ky had to offer her.

Ky began to pump more faster and harder, much to Dizzy's delight.

"Ky! Ohhh.. Ky!" Dizzy moaned, while digging her nails into Ky's back, leaving crimson, red marks.

"Dizzy! Ohhh.. Dizzy!" Ky also moaned, as if replying to her, he felt Dizzy's nails digging into his back, and it hurts, but he didn't care, he just threw his head back a little bit and continued thrusting his cock into Dizzy's tight, hot pussy.

Dizzy felt a pressure building up on her lower stomach, she is close to having her orgasm, and not for much longer. Ky however, is trying hard to keep his own orgasm in check.

"Dizzy… I'm close… I'm… Gonna.. Have to… Pull out!" Ky managed to say in between his thrusts.

"No… Ky… Don't pull out!.. Please!"

"But, Dizzy… I…"

'I want… your hot… Sweet Seed! Cum inside me!"

Ky can't hold it anymore, he's gonna explode!

"Oh my God!.. DIZZY!!!" Ky screamed, he threw his head back, and released his seed inside Dizzy's pussy.

"Ohhhh… KY!!!" Dizzy screamed, she threw her head back, and coated Ky's cock with her honey juices, while at the same time, feeling his sweet cum coat her insides.

They lied still for the time being, their bodies are sore all over, both are exhausted, and spent, but at the same time, happy, happy to be in each other's warmth. They gave each other a long, passionate kiss, and they lied with each other in the couch, Dizzy is lying on top of Ky, and resting her head on his chest.

"I've never felt anything like that, before." Ky uttered, before looking down, and then snaked his right arm around Dizzy's naked body.

Dizzy then looked straight at Ky with a smile on her face.

"Ky…" She began

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday!" Dizzy greeted, before giving Ky a loving embrace.

"Thank you so much, Dizzy." Ky replied, returning the embrace Dizzy gave him.

Dizzy then looked at Ky, and asked a doubtful question.

"Ky.. Do you really love me?"

Ky thought about that question, he smiled and looked back at her.

"Dizzy… Are you worried of what may people think, when I'm with you?"

Dizzy nodded in agreement, then Ky pulled her face gently to him, and let their foreheads touched, Dizzy's sparkling, brown eyes now staring straight into Ky's oceanic, Blue eyes.

"Dizzy… I don't care of what people may think, I don't care if they hate me, detest me, curse me, insult me, hurt me, or anything. Because, no matter what they do, I will still love you. You have my word, Dizzy, I will never leave you, I will always love you, for all eternity." says Ky, while cupping and massaging Dizzy's right cheek.

Dizzy found herself unable to hold back her tears, she used both of her hands to touch Ky's soft hand, which is still on her right cheek, and then she embraced Ky lovingly and sobbed tears of pure joy in his chest, She never felt this kind of happiness before. Ever since she started living in the forest grove where her foster parents hid her, she thought that her happiness will only be in that place. She was wrong. Dead wrong. She never regretted herself to have met Ky Kiske, and she never regretted herself to have fallen inlove with him, the first person to show her true happiness, the first person to teach her the true meaning of HOPE, her Knight In Shining Armor, her Beloved. And she will continue to love him, for all eternity.

"Oh, Ky… I'm so happy!" Dizzy managed to say in between her sobs.

"Dizzy…" Ky simply said, he smiled, and then pulled Dizzy even close to him.

Moments later, Dizzy stopped her sobbing, and looked up at Ky.

"Ky, I love you so much." The Gear uttered.

"And I love you, Dizzy." The Holy Knight replied.

They gave each other one, final, loving kiss, and then Dizzy proceeded to fall into a peaceful slumber, Ky took a look at the Clock, 2:47AM. It's a good thing that he doesn't have any job at his office tomorrow, his boss gave him a 2-day break because of his Birthday, Ky giggled at this. Then Ky looked down at the sleeping form of Dizzy, who is now peacefully sleeping on top of him, her head on his chest, Ky jokingly thought to himself that Dizzy better not drool at his chest, he giggled again, and then gave a kiss to Dizzy's head, before snaking his right arm around her nude body, and falling into a blissful slumber himself.

Finally done! What do you guys think of my first Guilty Gear Fanfic? Hehe. Anyways, I'll make more Ky/Dizzy Fanfic later, so stay tuned! Oh, before I forgot, Rate and Review, please! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
